Avannessa
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Avannessa is a purple finheaded dragoness with purple wind like tribal markings on her body forming a V on her face and coming to a gentle point on her muzzle. She has purple chest scales and golden yellow slitted eyes Personality She is a loyal and friendly dragon. she will also help those who ask it of her and acts very motherly to those she cares about. She is sometimes playful specially with her adopted daughter and siblings. She does not anger easily even though she is of the Lunas faction and will at times try and get out of a fight than start one. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Her family and friends. Adventuring. Being with her mate. Dislikes: Crafting. Withered Aegis. Those who ask for her help but do not listen to her advice. Strengths & Weaknesses Story Biography Avannessa cannot remember much of when she was hatched, but she does remember that she was born on a stormy night in a far off land, she remembers a great heat when her egg cracked and when she managed to free herself from her egg she remembers hearing dragons roar in anger and fear, she remembers the sound of fire and the sound of metal clashing aganst armoured scales. She vaguely remembers the sound of her mother's voice, telling her she is a daughter of the storm and to run to safety of the portal on the island to get away from all of the fighting. She remembers seeing other eggs in the clutch before she did as her mother bade her and run to the portal. When she reached the portal she looked back and seen walking dead things surround her mother and the rest of the clutch of eggs and she seen her mother fall and the clutch destroyed. She screamed out and fell through the portal unconscious. When She awoke she found her herself in a forest where another hatchling came over to her and introduced itself as Spitfyre. She then told her that she was at a place called Skalkaar and that the withered aegis had destroyed her family and home and that she was one of the gifted. She did not cry but vowed out loud to the gods that she would grow strong and avenge her mother and unhatched siblings. From that day she started her training and quickly outgrew skalkaar and soon moved to a place called New Trismus, where after a few days she met two ancient dragons called Solarrian Windwalker and Stea Dracul. She told them what had happened to her, and they offered to teach her all they knew. During her studies Solarrian offered her a place in his guild and she accepted. Then during her 30th year she felt she was ready to become an adult and gain her wings, so with the help of Solarrian and Stea she started her ascension studies. It was during her 33rd year that her studies were finally complete and she ascended and gained her wings with those she classed as her new family in New Trismus and joined the Lunas faction. Not long after she became adult she asked Solarrian if she could become his daughter, and honouring her wish and making her the happiest dragoness in Istaria he agreed. She continued to do her studies until in her 42nd year she had just finished a hard mission for one of her teacher's and went to rest in New Trismus where she met a hatchling called Frozed, who asked Avannessa for help with her studies, she agreed and very quickly became attached to the hatchling and took her under her wing and adopted Frozed as a daughter. She is now 100 and has lost her mate to the withered aegis, but during the trying time she made a hatchling happy by adopting him and making him her son, and so Alenos joined her happy family. Ongoing Story Avannessa has since been trying to find a way to go back to her homeland as she wishes to honor her mother and unhatched siblings but to no avail. She has not forgotten her vow to the gods and is still fighting against the withered aegis and all that they stand for! Trivia Gallery Category:Characters